


You better leave now

by redex_writes



Series: AWO Fictober 2020 [6]
Category: A Way Out (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redex_writes/pseuds/redex_writes
Summary: Fictober prompt 14Leo is helped by a stranger late at night, and come daytime they get to know each other better than either of them were expecting.
Relationships: Leo Caruso/Vincent Moretti
Series: AWO Fictober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941064
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: A Way Out Fictober 2020





	You better leave now

When Leo comes to, it’s to the sensation of something hard and uncomfortable digging into his back. He groans, wedging a hand under his body to see what ended up in his bed, but freezes when he realizes that he is, in fact, not in his bed. A stabbing pain shoots through his skull as he shoots up on the unfamiliar couch, and he hisses through his teeth. He raises his hand to the back of his head, and as his fingers brush over the sensitive spot, the memories of last night come back to him. 

A couple of Harvey’s grunts had found him somehow, after he’d left Linda and Alex for a few days to keep some of the heat off them. There’d been a fight, one of the guys had gotten a cut into his shoulder, he’d been shoved and had knocked his head on a dumpster, and then…

His eyes widen as he remembers, but he’s too late. A door opens behind him, light filtering into the dark living room, and a voice makes him flinch.

“Oh, you’re awake. Sorry, the couch has a loose spring that I can’t quite manage to fix--I hope it didn’t bother you.”

Leo looks up at the guy who’d found him last night, shivering and bleeding through his shirt. The men had run off when he’d called down the alley to them, and when he saw Leo slumped against the wall with a hand pressed to the back of his head, he’d pulled him up and lead him out of the alley, firing a barrage of questions as they went. Leo had tried to answer the best he could: yes, he was okay. No, he wasn’t from around here. No, he didn’t need to go to the hospital. But when the guy offered up his couch for the night to get him out of the cold, he couldn’t find it in himself to turn him down.

The guy--Vincent, Leo remembers--is looking at him with a small smile. Leo instinctively rubs at the back of his neck, but winces as his hand bumps at his head wound.

“No, it was fine. Thanks for...you know.”

“Not letting you bleed out in a cold alley?” Vincent’s tone is light, but his eyes show his concern.

Leo laughs a little. “I wasn’t going to bleed out--trust me, I’ve dealt with worse.”

“That’s not exactly comforting.”

Vincent rounds the couch to stand in front of him, gesturing to his arm. “How’s the shoulder?”

“Oh--” He’d completely forgotten that Vincent had bandaged him the night before. “Uh, feels fine, I guess.”

“Here, take off your shirt.”

“It’s really nothing--”

Vincent rolls his eyes. “Just do it.”

He ends up having to clean and bandage it again, but Leo doesn’t protest as he leads him to the bathroom and sits him down on the edge of the tub. He pulls his shirt back on afterwards as Vincent puts away the first aid kit; he doesn’t realize he’s staring until Vincent turns and meets his eyes.

There’s a moment of awkward silence, which Leo breaks with a cough.

“Thank you again,” he says. Vincent gives him that soft smile again, and he fights the urge to look away in embarrassment.

“Of course.”

“I should probably be getting out of your hair now,” Leo says reluctantly, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. He doesn’t know whether it’s the fact that Vincent’s place is warm compared to the crisp fall morning, or if it’s the fact that he was kind enough to take him in, or if it’s the way he’s looking at him when Leo catches his eyes--whatever it is, he really doesn’t want to leave.

Vincent’s quiet as he awkwardly sidles past him out of the bathroom, but suddenly his voice rings out from behind him.

“You know…”

Leo turns, and he’s surprised to see that Vincent looks hesitant, eyes fixed on a point by his right foot.

“It’d be good for you to eat something; I was planning on making some eggs, if you’re interested. I understand if you have to leave, though; I know you’re not from around here, and I don’t know how far you need to travel.”

He feels his cheeks warming up and fights down a smile.

“Yeah. Eggs sound good.”

The eggs _are_ good--either that, or Leo didn’t realize how hungry he’d been. Either way, he’s cleared his plate in record time, taking a second piece of toast when Vincent offers.

“You done with this?” Vincent gestures to his empty plate. Leo nods, and he watches as Vincent takes it and starts fiddling with the dishwasher.

“Thanks,” he says for what feels like the millionth time. “It was delicious.”

“I’m glad you think so.” He can’t see Vincent’s face from this angle, but it sounds like he’s smiling. “I don’t actually make breakfast most days. Sometimes I’ll grab a bowl of cereal before work, but that’s about it.”

“What do you do?”

“I’m a banker.” Vincent pulls a face, and Leo can’t help but laugh. “It’s dull and kind of soul-sucking, but it pays the bills.”

“I mean, you do strike me as that type of guy.” Leo shoots him a smile, and he raises an eyebrow.

“What, dull and soul-sucking?”

Vincent’s grinning, and Leo snorts.

“No. You seem...I dunno. Organized. Like you’ve got your shit together, y’know?”

Vincent shrugs.

“I mean, I guess. It’s been so busy recently though, and my home office is kind of a mess. I’ve got a bunch of old stuff to sort through and new stuff to file, and I know it’ll take me ages, so I’ve kind of been putting it off…” He trails off with a wince. “Sorry. This is boring.”

“Nah, it’s okay. Don’t worry about the office--I’m sure it’s not that bad. Just get a pal or a coworker to help you out; having someone else will really speed things along.”

Vincent doesn’t say anything, just looks down at the counter with a thoughtful expression. They speak at the same time, overlapping each other.

“I could--”

“Would you--”

Leo snorts, and Vincent shakes his head with a grin.

“I could help you out, if you wanted; kind of like a thank you for helping me? I mean, I’ve already imposed enough here, so it’s cool if you’d rather I head out.”

He thinks he’s gone too far for a second when Vincent purses his lips, but then he smiles again and _goddamnit,_ that stupid smile--

“I mean, if you’re offering, I’m not going to turn down free help.”

Leo grins, hoping he doesn’t look as elated as he feels.

“Great. Lead the way.”

Vincent’s office is messier than he’d been expecting, but as it turns out, it’s more of an organized chaos. Most of his things are labelled and colour-coded, and he explains the different types of forms and where they go well enough for Leo to get the picture.

They end up staying there for hours. At one point, Vincent offers to order them food, and though Leo protests at him doing anything more for him, he still ends up sitting on the floor with his leg brushing against Vincent’s, eating his third slice of pizza.

“I didn’t realize I was this hungry,” he comments, and Vincent glances over at him.

“How long had it been since you last ate before this morning?”

Leo grimaces. “I don’t know. I mean, I was getting by, but sometimes it’s hard to remember to eat if you don’t have the cash in your pockets to burn.”

Vincent nods. After a few moments of silence, he speaks up again.

“I don’t mean to pry, but...are you okay? Are those guys going to come back for you?”

That’s a good fucking question if Leo has ever heard one. He shrugs, his hand going up to feel the back of his head.

“I don’t know. Probably not; I know the guy they’re with, and they were probably too scared to tell him I got away before they gave me a good ass-beating.”

Vincent looks a little lost and a lot concerned, but he seems to sense that Leo’s tensing up and lets it go.

“Are you still hungry?”

Leo gives him a smile. “Nah. Let’s finish this.”

They do finish, and then some. After Vincent puts the last file away and looks over the spotless room with satisfaction, he ends up back on the floor with Leo in the slowly darkening room as they talk about anything, everything. Leo doesn’t realize how much time has passed until he stands to stretch, and the lights of the city outside of the window catch his eye.

“Damn,” he murmurs. He looks back at Vincent, nodded to the window. “You’ve got a nice view.”

Vincent pushes himself up and joins him at the window, and Leo can’t help but stare at the way his face reflects the city lights in the darkness of the room.

“It really is beautiful, isn’t it?”

They both fall quiet, watching the lights of cars and buses drift along illuminated highways. They both speak at the same time again, and Vincent grins as Leo huffs out a laugh.

“You first.” The way that Vincent’s eyes sparkle in the lights is hypnotizing, and Leo’s already forgotten what he was about to say.

Vincent chuckles, then looks back out the window. “I’m...well. I’m really glad I’m the one who found you. And I’m really glad you let me help.”

“Well, I’m glad I’m not dead in an alley.” He winces as soon as the words leave his mouth. “Sorry. That’s not funny.”

When he looks over, Vincent’s eyes are already on him.

“You’re not from this area, right?”

“Nah,” he says. “I’m a ways up north; about a forty minute drive or so.”

Vincent nods.

“That means you’re going to need to catch a bus.”

He can’t look away from Vincent’s eyes--they’re catching the light from outside in a way that’s making his chest feel tight.

“Yeah, I guess I do.”

Vincent isn’t looking away either. He turns a little more towards Leo, keeping them in this unspoken staring contest.

“The last bus out of here leaves at eight.”

It feels like Vincent’s got his own gravitational pull, and Leo realizes he’s been leaning closer to him.

“Does it?”

“Yeah.” Vincent’s voice is softer now; he’s not moved away from Leo, and the space between them is growing smaller.

“You better leave now if you want to catch it.”

“I better,” Leo agrees. He doesn’t move away, though, and Vincent’s lips slowly curve up into that soft smile of his.

They close the distance at the same time. Leo closes his eyes as their lips meet, instinctively bringing a hand up to cup Vincent’s jaw.

When they part they don’t pull away, and he can feel Vincent’s breath fanning against his lips.

“What are you doing to me?” he murmurs. Vincent laughs quietly.

“If it’s the same thing you’re doing to me, then I’m sorry.”

Leo’s own laugh is lost between their lips as Vincent kisses him again.

Down the street, the last bus drives past the empty stop and into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Please don't pick up strangers in alleys/go home with strangers lmao
> 
> Thank you for reading! Wishing everyone a good day/night!


End file.
